Frequently Asked Questions
Any questions about Millennium Dawn to its developers? Check out this list of Frequently Asked Questions prepared by the developers first. The following answers have been provided by Ted52, creator and main developer of Millennium Dawn: Modern Day Mod. What is Millennium Dawn? Millennium Dawn: Modern Day Mod (MD) is a total modification (“mod”) for Hearts of Iron IV created by Ted52 and set between 2000 and 2050. Millennium Dawn gives you the possibility of starting in 2000 or 2016 as one of the 200+ countries or sovereign entities in the world and guide it towards possible greatness or infamy, with a choice between 12 unique ideologies. MD is currently the most popular mod by subscriber count on Steam Workshop, something for which we will always be grateful. How “complete” is Millennium Dawn? Millennium Dawn is under development since its launch in June 2016. While it is definitely playable, the mod is far from finished and may undergo significant changes during its continued development. As such, your save game might become incompatible overnight. Who are the developers of Millennium Dawn? Ted52 is the creator and main developer of Millennium Dawn: Modern Day Mod. Significant progress into the mod has been made thanks to numerous contributors, some of whom are now part of the development team. When will the next update be out? How can we be informed of what the developers are currently working on? A good way to stay updated on future content for Millennium Dawn is to join the mod’s official Discord or to follow its thread on the Paradox User Mods subforum for Hearts of Iron IV. The next update will always be released when it’s done and properly tested, unless the developers have announced an exact date. Due to their real-life obligations and responsibilities, the developers cannot dedicate themselves to modding 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. I have a bug/crash/any kind of problem! Check out our troubleshooting flowchart and follow the instructions. Does Millennium Dawn support other languages? Millennium Dawn only works properly with the game language set to English. A French localization for the mod is under development and available here. The Millennium Dawn development team is not aware of any other localization projects and does not support them. Millennium Dawn is also incompatible with any unofficial language patches. Using them is strongly not advised. How well does Millennium Dawn run? Millennium Dawn adds a considerable number of new provinces, states, countries, flags and graphic icons to Hearts of Iron IV, increasing loading times and slowing the framerate significantly. You will have issues with this mod if you do not meet the recommended system requirements for Hearts of Iron IV. Why is the AI so bad? The AI system of Hearts of Iron IV requires a considerable amount of written commands on our behalf to appear as challenging as possible, especially in a completely different modern-day setting. Several recent improvements to the AI have been made and will continue to be made. Why don’t you update the ModDB version as often? Do you have something against non-Steam Millennium Dawn players? The latest, updated and fully supported version of Millennium Dawn is available on Steam Workshop. The version hosted on ModDB is not always updated to: * Provide players with a more stable version in case a new update breaks the mod significantly, * Provide players with long playthroughs with an incompatible version the opportunity to finish it after a major update, * Encourage all players to buy Hearts of Iron IV. Pirated copies running Millennium Dawn have been known to be the source of numerous problems caused by users or uploaders. We do not have any say over this process in which the mod may be defaced according to the uploader’s wishes at best or be uploaded with malicious software at worse. As such, we cannot aid non-owning users. How do you decide on which country gets a focus tree? Millennium Dawn has recently switched to a regional update system, in which players get to vote for a region to be focused on by developers and contributors. The first of these updates, v0.25, has launched with new focus trees for Denmark, Iceland, Finland, Norway and Sweden. Other focus trees may be annexed into the mod if they meet the developers’ own quality criteria. hyperlink on focus trees I don’t like country here’s focus tree. Could you please improve it? Added at the early stages of development, the Russian and Chinese focus trees have received negative feedback for being less elaborate than others. Overhauls for them are under development but currently not a priority. What are the ideologies in Millennium Dawn and can they be changed? Millennium Dawn features 12 ideologies. All of them have required adding specific leaders, flags, focuses, country names, AI strategies and more to ensure a polished experience. No ideologies will be added or removed due to the considerable amount of overhauling this would need. Why is Millennium Dawn so biased towards belief, country, ideology here? Millennium Dawn is developed by and has accepted contributions from a very diverse community with various ethnicities, nationalities, faiths and beliefs. None of the developers or contributors hold any intention to promote or condemn any identity, ideology, faith or way of policy. Contributions are additionally vetted for any veiled propaganda attempts, which are severely sanctioned. Do the developers care about other people’s suggestions? Millennium Dawn would not make it here without the input of countless contributors and fans, some of whom are part of the development team today. While no relevant and serious suggestion is ignored, the developers still have the right to refuse those which do not respect their vision of the mod. Contributions to the mod made by modders are also taken much more seriously. Why doesn't this mod have 3D models for units, ships and aircraft? The developers of Millennium Dawn have chosen to focus on adapting the basic elements of gameplay into the modern era through focus trees, (pseudo-)historical events and technologies, as well as unique mechanics instead of secondary visual elements such as 3D models for units, ships and aircraft. If you have some experience with 3D modelling and would like to help us complete this aspect of mod, don't hesitate to join us! ;) What is your stance on submods? Do all submods in the Millennium Dawn Submods Collection work? Why has submod here not been annexed? Millennium Dawn has spawned a considerable number of dependent mods with additional content (“submods”). A submod for Millennium Dawn can be added to the Millennium Dawn Submods Collection with a simple request to the main developer, Ted52. The Submods Collection is only a convenience for users to find submods for Millennium Dawn in a single location, and does not mean the submod receives any kind of support or assistance from the Millennium Dawn development team. It is up to submodders to make sure their content is compatible with the latest version of Millennium Dawn, just as it is up to the players to make sure they use updated, working submods. Should they be appreciated by the modding team, some submods may be integrated to the main game (annexed) with their developer’s consent. Several factors determine a submod’s likelihood to be annexed, the most important one being the main developer’s own judgment. Why are only close air support aircraft carrier-capable? Due to issues with the way the AI handled carriers and carrier-capable aircraft, the latter have been restricted to close air support types. This is an intermediary solution until a more permanent one is available. Can you improve nuclear weapons? Nuclear weapons are almost entirely unmodifiable by modders (hard-coded) and overused by the AI. There will be no work on the Nuclear Triad until more resources are made available by Paradox Interactive for modders to implement it properly. Why have you removed some releasable countries? One of the recent updates has removed certain ahistorical releasable countries to improve in-game performance. How can we start in 2017? Millennium Dawn: Modern Day Mod features only 2 starts: January 1, 2000, 12:00 and June 1, 2016, 12:00. Any other start is the result of a submod or custom modification. question in any other language than English here English is the only common language of all Millennium Dawn developers and contributors. We cannot help you reliably in any other language. Do I need the DLCs to play with Millennium Dawn? No additional downloadable content for Hearts of Iron IV is required to run Millennium Dawn properly. They are recommended to enjoy some of the mod’s additional features, however. What do you think of other projects like other modern-day mod here? We sincerely wish them the very best, hoping they will succeed just as much and provide the modding community with more variety and alternate choices when it comes to modern-day-modding. Can I play as ISIS from the 2000 start? Currently not. Not enough events have been implemented to depict the rise of the Islamic State Organization in a relevant and immersive manner. Category:Important __NOEDITSECTION__